HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Earth
Earth Spectrum - Geomancy The spectrum of earth involves any control of dirt, soil, stone, metal, or crystals. The only solids that earth wielders don't control are complex materials such as plastics or living things. Earth is one of the four primal elements. It is often a neglected element, forgotten or taken for granted. However, it is by far the most versitile and practical of the four elements as well as the most enduring in it's creative effects. Earth spells tend to progress through materials as an earth wielder grows in skill. The following is the rank of least to greatest in terms of both skill needed and power or functionality of the result: * Earth (dirt, soil), Stone (rocks), Metal, Crystal though these are technically all the same thing. There are those who make a pact with the Realm of Earth and use only earth magic exclusively. Such a sorcerer is referred to as a Geomancer. On Loar, this means they have access to a very wide range of earth based spells almost immediately (all Earth Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +10 to summon earth elementals, and can eventually reach a state called Incarnate, ''where they become a creature of living earth for a time and therefore a creature of great power. However, they are limited only to earth spells. The moment they cast a spell of any other kinds, elemental or not, they lose their connection to the realm of earth, all the bonuses, and the Incarnate state and become just a regular mage. Earth Damage Earth spells that do damage are much like mundane weapons. They crush, slash, pierce, or bludgeon. Earth vs. Earth Earth spells and effects and earth-based creatures take varied amounts of damage from other earth-based spells and creatures. Hammers and crushing spells are generally considered particularly effective. While standing firmly on bare earth, stone, metal, or crystal, the following is applied to earth-based skills: * If a skill's effect would succeed, add 2d10 to the intensity of the skill's effect. * Earth-based skill checks gain an additional 4d10 versus air-based skill checks. This advantage supersedes and is not in addition to the above 2d10 advantage. Earth vs. Water Earth does more to control and redirect water than actually damage it. Water creatures take normal damage from earth-based spells and creatures but have great difficulty passing through or around them. Earth vs. Air Earth tends to redirect and control air, but in some cases, air-based spells and creatures can cause severe problems for earth. Because of its sparse molecular structure, air can get into the cracks and fissures that even water struggles to find. Sonic attacks can shatter earth constructs by setting up resonant frequencies within the structure. Wind attacks, however, tend to be completely ineffective against the more cohesive earth spells and constructs such as those made of metal or crystal. Air has the capacity to get into even the smallest cracks in earth and stone and against creatures and constructs of these two forms of Earth cause double damage. Sonic attacks do double damage against crystal-based creatures and constructs. However, metal constructs and creatures are immune to air. Earth vs. Fire Earth can contain or harness fire for quite a number of effects. It can also remove fuel sources and snuff out or at least reduce fire's effects. Fire, or perhaps the removal of heat, is capable of shattering rock and crystal and intense heats melt metals. However, there is often little consuming of the material involved so fire does not gain an advantage nor have a disadvantage against earth. Earth vs. Eldritch Earth is completely neutral with regard eldritch creatures and effects. However, certain precious metals or crystals might affect particular beings with ties to the Eldritch Spectrum. These are noted in the creature's entry. Earth Spell List -=A=- * Alarm * Animate Element * Anthrakeuticskin * Antimagic Matrix * Attunement -=B=- * Banish * Bell Tone * Bind * Blessing Dust * Blunt Edge * Boneshatter * Boulder * Bronzeskin -=C=- * Calcificate * Chip * Clayskin * Command * Commune * Conjure Coin/Gem * Consecration * Control * Copperskin * Create Earth * Create Geosphere * Crystal Augury * Cursed Dust -=D=- * Darkstone * Delayed Spell * Desecrate * Destroy * Detection * Discern * Disguise * Disintegrate * Disruption * Dispel * Dust Bomb * Dust Cloud -=E=- * Earthsight * Earthskin * Element Blessed Weapon * Elemental Cone * Elemental Pact * Elemental Messenger * Elemental Speech * Elemental Swarm * Enlarge Element * Exploding Shard * Explosive Projectiles * Expulsion -=F=- * -=G=- * Geoforme * Geolance * Geolock * Glidewalk * Glitterstone * Glowstone * Goldskin -=H=- * -=I=- * Immobilize * Imprint * Iron Body * Ironskin -=J=- * -=K=- * Key Mould -=L=- * Locate * Lore -=M=- * Magic Bullet * Masterwork * Mend Bone * Meteorite * Microedge * Miner's Scent * Mithrilskin * Molecular Kinesis -=N=- * Negate Enchantment -=O=- * Obliterate * Open -=P=- * Petrification * Porcu-Pike Shield * Power of the Boulder * Purify Element -=Q=- * Quake -=R=- * Reduce Element * Repair * Resist Element -=S=- * Sculpt Element * Shadowstone's Speaker * Shard * Silverskin * Spattering * Steelskin * Stone Step * Stoneclimb * Stoneskin * Summon Elemental * Symbol -=T=- * -=U=- * -=V=- * -=W=- * Wagonsled * Wall of Earth * Wall of Metal * Wall of Spikes * Ward -=X=- * -=Y=- * -=Z=- * Zone Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void '''Primary Navigation' * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes